<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>忠告 by TheLunatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763141">忠告</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic'>TheLunatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Integra Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>忠告</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“比起我，您更应该信任的是阿卡多。”</p><p>沃尔特知道自己的话听起来如此荒诞，它可能会让他的大小姐震惊，不……或许甚至会激怒她——看，年轻的女伯爵已经深深地拧起了她漂亮的长眉，那双清亮的蓝眼睛毫不让步地盯着他的，好像要看穿那其中到底包含着怎样的荒唐心思。</p><p>“你在说什么，沃尔特！”但她已经学会了在发怒时也谨慎克制着自己的声音，“要我信任一个疯狂的怪物？你该清楚那家伙并不是真心臣服于我吧。”</p><p>“但，大小姐，您也清楚，他是永远无法反抗您的。”沃尔特恭敬地回答，“契约是绝对的，而一个人对另一个人的忠诚，并不具备这种绝对的力量。”</p><p>“那种事，我当然也明白。他不能伤害我，不能违抗我的命令，但……”她犹豫了一下，微微提高了声音，“那又怎样呢？他瞧不起我，他抓住一切可能的机会激怒我，毫无疑问他把我当成愚蠢的小孩子而不是他的主人！”</p><p>“为什么要对此感到烦恼？”沃尔特确实有些困惑了，“您只需要命令他，去完成您希望他完成的事情，您不是已经做得很好了吗？”一代又一代阿卡多的主人们，并没有谁能够比他更强大，比他更无所畏惧，那也是再自然不过的了。</p><p>“他对我没有忠诚那种东西，我也没办法信任他吧？”因特古拉却望着他，眼睛里流露出决不妥协的倔强，“你和他不一样，沃尔特，早在我出生之前你就侍奉着我父亲，你看着我长大，你教会我很多东西——我见证着你对我的忠诚，因此我信任你。你守护我，服从我，不是出于什么见鬼的契约，而是你的个人意志。是这样没错吧？”</p><p>管家怔了一下，他已经爬上皱纹的脸上露出一丝苦涩而无奈的微笑：“是的，大小姐。”</p><p>他意识到她已经不再是那个躺在摇篮里甜蜜地微笑着的孩子了，不再是那个趴在他膝头嬉笑着要听故事的小姑娘了，不再是那个刚刚继承伯爵之位慌乱不安的少女了，在她与阿卡多相遇之后的每一天，不，或许是每一个小时，她都在飞快地成长着，改变着，仿佛春雨后疯长的植物一样蓬勃有力，只要他有一瞬间的不留意，她就已经不再是他所了解的模样了。那双蓝眼睛里燃烧的纯净的火，并非继承自她的父亲，他不记得在任何一个熟识的人眼中见到过那样的火光。他想，把她当做一位优秀的海尔辛继承人来看，或许仍然是个严重的错误，因特古拉不与任何人相似，简直就像另一个不可思议的存在一样，其本身就超出庸常人类所能掌握的认知。</p><p>“您的意思是说，您并不信任阿卡多？”他问。</p><p>“是的。”因特古拉毫不犹豫地回答。</p><p>可那时将您从危险中拯救出来的，是他而不是我，终有一天，您也会意识到这一点吧……沃尔特这样想着，出于一点点私心，没有在此时把这话对她说出。</p><p>“那么，您想要什么？”沃尔特问，“他已经绝对服从于您，他已经称呼您为‘主人’，您还想要什么？要这个世界上最强大的吸血鬼畏惧您吗？要这位无死之王认可您吗？还是说，要这只无法理解的怪物尊敬您？”那都是毫无必要的事情，我的小姐，历代海尔辛的家主，都不过是使用着阿卡多的力量而已。</p><p>“畏惧？认可？尊敬？”因特古拉忽然笑起来，“我才不需要那种东西——我要驯服他！”</p><p>“驯服？”沃尔特为她的用词吃了一惊，却不期然听到了一阵阴森而又疯狂的大笑。</p><p>“啊，我喜欢这个说法！来，试着驯服我吧——你要用什么来驯服我？”从地下浮现的吸血鬼将冰冷的手指从背后贴上她的脖颈，摩挲着皮肤下跳动的颈动脉，因特古拉忍不住颤抖了一下，但下一秒她毫不犹豫地反扣住他的手腕：“我没有告诉过你，不允许擅自触碰我吗？”</p><p>“哦，我记得有这么回事。”吸血鬼满不在乎地笑起来，“但你闻起来非常甜美，我很难控制住自己。”</p><p>“是吗？就那么渴望我的血吗？”她转身面对着他，危险地笑起来，吸血鬼高大的身躯投下的阴影将她完全笼罩在其中，但她的眼睛仍然熠熠生辉。</p><p>她一口咬破了食指，血珠在他贪婪的舌头凑上来之前滴落下去，在她的小羊皮鞋面上留下一点殷红。慢条斯理地用手帕包起咬破的手指，她的眼神带着不屑掩饰的挑衅意味，对上吸血鬼的视线。</p><p>他咧开嘴，无声地笑了，然后弯下高大的身躯，越来越低，最后跪下他的双膝，趴在她的脚下，伸出舌头卷走了她鞋面上的鲜血。</p><p>“沃尔特。”她没有回头，用平静得过分的声音喊着管家的名字，“在我尚未出生之时发生的事情，与我没有任何联系的功绩，绝对不可动摇的契约——我才不在乎……不，要我背负着并满足于那种东西是耻辱的。要我信任一只通过祖先交给我的锁链而束缚住的恶狼？别开玩笑了！他的忠诚和你比起来不值一提。”</p><p>“大小姐，您不应该更相信人心——人心是会变的。它向来危险，并且不可捉摸。”</p><p>“是吗。”她不置可否地微笑，“我并不觉得它是危险的东西。”世界上最危险的怪物正匍匐于她脚下，舔舐着她的鞋面，那双猩红的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光，好像下一秒就要扑上来咬断她的喉咙，又像是渴望着被她亲手勒紧项圈。</p><p>“要知道，沃尔特，除此之外，我一无所有。”</p><p>她并非是一无所有。凝望着她小小的身影，沃尔特想，她是辉煌的火，如果长久地待在她的身边，恐怕连最后一点卑劣和怯懦都无法留存。但对于渴求着光和热的夜行怪物来说，还有哪里比她的身边更为幸福。她不会是一无所有。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>